The present invention relates to marine drive apparatus and is directed to achieving reverse thrust as well as steerage.
Conventionally, marine drive apparatus of the shaft and pitched propeller type achieve reversibility by complex mechanisms reversing the rotation of the propeller. A durable apparatus of this type may be of undesirable bulk and weight for certain applications. Steerage requires a separate rudder means.